Darry's Sweetheart
by awesomebooks
Summary: Darry isn't the cold,unbreakable,hard as rock type of guy Pony sees him to be.But it takes some time for him to lean this,or rather it takes a very special girl to melt his cold exterior.Please read and review,rated T for language,and possibly love scenes
1. Prolouge

A/N Okay so I haven't written here in a while and I am so glad to be back! I have been so busy with stuff and other writings that I forgot to do this. Then the other night I wrote a script for my schools Outsiders play and watched the movie followed by Ghost and Dirty Dancing. Then an idea came to me and this is what it was. Enjoy

P.S. Sorry about the paragraphing my computer is a bit different with that.

Darry's Sweetheart

On a dark and rainy, almost spooky and eerie night a young woman was walking home on her side of town, the wrong side of town. It was the dangerous side of Tulsa, Oklahoma, but it was her home and she knew it well. She wasn't scared; she was all she had ever known. But a young woman especially as beautiful as she should not be wandering the streets at night, particularly when there are basically two rival groups. Socs and greasers. Socs were what you would call the rich, upper class, fortunate kids. Greasers are the people with less money; many kids become delinquents on this side, that are kind of the stereotypical badass type. This woman was a greaser, but her appearance would tell you otherwise. Anyways, often times a soc would jump a greaser or beat them, thus why it was dangerous for her to be alone at night.

When she heard the rumble of a car engine coming around the block, she knew there was no place to run and hat she'd have to be extra careful. She hid behind a dumpster, and waited for the brand new strawberry red Mustang to go by. When it finally did, she was thrilled. She got out and continued on her way. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the young lady, she reached a water fountain with gleaming and shimmering water, as deep blue as the night is black in it. Above it was a large tee and she decided to sleep here for the night, Of course now, this young woman, she had a home, but not one that she'd want to go back to anytime soon. So from this point to who-knew when this tree would be her place of solid ground, a home, stability, and security. But really, how secure can a tree be? These were very similar to the thoughts that ran through her head that night, but eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

Well, yeah, she went to sleep, but not for long. After only about an hour or so, this woman felt a slight and almost beyond insignificant tap on her back. She blinked her eyes open rapidly, sat up straight, and began panicking and apologizing to whoever this person was for being out. Tears soon followed. The person that had tapped her was a young boy, even younger than her. As moonlight flashed upon him, she could see a slight appearance. He had a darker complexion, with heavily greased mangled jet-black hair. Then a pair of stunning and absolutely beautiful, yet deep with fear and a unimaginable yearning to be loved, beady black eyes were staring at her with compassion. This young boy spoke in a gentle, concerned manner. But his voice was shaken with fright as he was speaking, "Miss, are you…. Okay? My names… .Johnny. Can I help you, I know this area well I've been here all my life, well except a few months, but I can sure help you… If you need it." The girl was astounded that this teenage boy would be so sweet and kind.

"Thank you, Sweetie. But, no. I can manage myself." Just then a crash of lightning hit the ground a while out in the distance, but still closer than they'd like to be. The woman let out a yelp.

"Miss, I know you said no, but I can't leave you out here. Not in weather like this. Come on, I'm going to take you somewhere safe." The woman wanted to refuse, she dint want to be a bother to anyone and she told Johnny this, to which he replied, "Bother, you ain't going to bother this family! Listen, this family, they'll take care of you. They've been like a family to me since… Well as long as I can remember. Anytime-" He hesitated a moment before continuing, "Anytime I am having problems at home, I come over to their place, unannounced, sometimes in the middle of night like we're doing now, and let me tell you, they ain't never given e any junk about it. They are good people, very good people. Now come on." Johnny grabbed the woman's arm and escorted her to this house he was speaking of. This house was the home of three brothers, Darrel, Sodapop, and Ponyboy Curtis.


	2. Chapter 1

"Of course she can stay here for the night!" Soda exclaimed, quickly hustling the girl and Johnny inside of the house. "It sure is a bad night out there." Soda said in a voice that was way too gleeful for the situation. Just then, Pony walked out from the kitchen, a glass of water in his hand.

"Hey Johnny, come lie down and go to sleep. Everything will be oaky." Pony said compassionately, the girl was confused, but it was evident that this wasn't the first time he'd shown up at this house unexpected.

"Pony, it aint me… Well it is… But that's not the main reason I'm here tonight…"

"What is the reason then?" Pony questioned, he hadn't even noticed the lady at the door. Just then Pony's eldest brother and the leader of the household, Darry. Emerged from his bedroom and drowsily rubbed at his pale icy blue eyes.

"What's going on?" Darry demanded in a very irate manner, "It's half after 1 in the morning!" All three of the other boys, Pony, Soda, and Johnny knew that Darry would not accept anything less than the truth, and a very good truth at that. The truth, however, was all Johnny knew to say. As quiet as a mouse, Johnny crept over to Darry and motioned for him to lean down so he could tell him something in private. Darry did as he was motioned to, but had the first word as he glanced at this beautiful, but disheveled looking woman at the door, He whispered to Johnny in his ear, "Who is she and why is she at my house? You know I don't mind you, but who is she?" Johnny glanced at the woman and began to stutter. Darry was attempting to stay calm, but he wasn't great at hiding his feelings, especially feelings of distrust and leeriness.

"I… I don't know Dare… I went to that big tree in the lot to sleep because… Well you know… My old man was in one of his alcoholic rages…" A tear nearly fell from his eyes, but Darry put a gentle hand on his back and reassured him that everything would be alright. Once he was emotionally strong enough, Johnny began to speak again, "She was there and the storm was so bad… I couldn't leave her… I just couldn't… Not tonight in this weather." Darry nodded and let out a sigh of confusion, he glanced at the woman again. _She looks safe enough, and Mom and Dad always taught us to help people… Just for tonight she can stay… _This was his first thought, but then his logic set in and overpowered his goodness, for a moment, _No… She can't stay here. I do not know her from the next girl on the street that walks by in this part of town. I cannot take a risk of endangering either of my kid brothers. _

The internal conflict Darry was experiencing was horrible, he wanted to help his fellow person and his parents and faith had always taught him, but didn't want to do anything that might be risky to his and his little brothers' chances of staying together. _I can't throw her on the street. _Finally he made up his mind, "Miss," He addressed her, "May I speak with you?" The lady nodded and followed Darry into his bedroom, where he had sat her on his bed and looked firmly in her eyes. "Miss, I do not know who you are, your past, or anything about you. I want to let you stay because nobody, especially a lady like yourself, should be on the streets alone. The sheer fact Johnny found you on the street makes me nervous. I wouldn't be… But you see my two kid brothers live here with me, our parents died a few years back, and I have to be careful with everything I do… Do you follow?" The woman nodded, and Darry continued on, "I need to ask a few questions.

At that very instant, the woman fell…. Darry was shocked. He checked her over, having been trained in CPR for his job, and then she came back to realization and reality instead of the glazed and almost lost. Darry was scared, he had never had anyone pass out on him, except Pony when he was sick, but that was a different story. _ She will be fine here, why am I so worried. _Darry thought, then picked the girl up and put her in his bed, covered her up, and walked into the living room where the boys still stood, talking in hushed voices. "She'll be fine. But she is very tired… However I know nothing about her so all I ask is for you guys to treat her kindly and with hospitality. Ponyboy, Soda, Johnny… You all are going to sleep as you normally would in Soda and Pony's room. I put the girl in my bed, and I will sleep out here." His defined cheekbones and facial structure were unchanged and his stern look unfaltering. "If you need me I am on the couch. Goodnight boys."


	3. Chapter 2

A/n In case people thought otherwise, this takes place after the Windrexville events and Johnny and Dally are both alive.

Early the next morning, Darry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast as he normally would. Pony, Soda, and Johnny woke up and stumbled into the kitchen, the delicious smell of sizzling bacon and perfectly fried eggs hypnotizing them to keep moving forward, they were so tired. "Good morning." Darry greeted, and no one was exactly sure to respond, so his greeting was answered with a trio of grunts and the clicking of plates as Pony grabbed four, one for each of them, and set them on the table. Soon afterwards, breakfast was done and they all filled their plates with the bacon and eggs and went in the living room to eat their meal. "Did you boys sleep alright?" Darry attempted to strike up a conversation.

"A little." Pony replied.

"Or was you and Johnny up talkin' all night and keeping poor Sodapop up?" Darry had a sly and knowing smile on his face.

"Not at all." Pony and Johnny lied in unison with a laugh. Darry rolled his eyes,

"So I just heard two mice in the wall that magically learned to talk in English and have voices like my kid brother and his best friend?"

"Yep," Johnny smiled. Darry laughed, and so did Pony. Pony was glad though, Darry had gotten so much better since the Windrexville events. Darry was still strict and worked all the time, he still worried like a parent instead of a brother, he was still very hard on his brothers and—Okay so not a lot had changed about Darry, but Pony's –perspective had changed tremendously about him. Pony no longer felt that Darry hated him and only kept him because he had to; he now knew that Darry loved him and only wanted the best for him. Pony understood, now, that Darry was only strict on him because he wanted him to have everything that he never had and that he had given up. The two brothers still weren't as close as they once had been when their parents were alive, but they were doing better and had a much better relationship than they had had only a half a year prior when Pony and Johnny had run away.

"what are your plans for today, boys?" Darry asked with the perfect amount of respect and concern in his voice.

"Not much." Pony replied, "We'll go for a walk, and maybe a movie. We'll watch the television… Same as usual."

"What about you Darry?" Johnny inquired.

"Well, I have the day off work. I really don't know what to do with myself. I'll clean the house and work out. I'll cook for you guys and the others… Um…"

"Talk to the girl?" Soda prodded Darry, who quickly shot daggers back at him.

"I'll get her out of here… That's it."

"You like her." Soda teased

"For Heaven's sake, Soda, I haven't even spoken to her! I don't even know her! Besides, I don't have time to get a girl in my life. I don't want a girl in my life, I'm too busy." All three of the younger boys stared at Darry, almost daring him to say more. "That's it." He insisted, and the others all knew that it was time to shut up and change the topic.

About a half hour later, Darry was doing the breakfast dishes, Soda had left for work, and Pony and Johnny had just went out for a walk. Darry was humming an Elvis song to himself and scrubbing roughly at a fragment of egg that had stuck to his frying pan, when he heard a door open quietly. "Back already, Pony?" Darry questioned loudly without even turning around. When no one answered, he turned. Nothing. _That's odd. _He thought, then remembered and looked towards his bedroom. There, at the door, stood a woman, a very young woman, who looked meek and confused. Darry smiled, and didn't know exactly why. "Good morning, Miss." Darry said, dropping the pan in the sink and making his way towards her. The woman nodded at him. "Did you sleep well?" Another nod from the woman answered him. _I thought women were talkers. _Finally, the woman spoke in a quiet voice. Tis voice was the most beautiful and angelic thing that Darry had ever heard_. _

"Thank you, Sir, for letting me stay here last night… It wasn't proper I know, but there was a boy who wanted me to follow him and I did because of the storm but I.."

"It's fine." Darry said in a shy voice that sounded quite awkward and unstable. "Um… Can I take you home?" Darry offered. Fright filled the woman's eyes, but she tried to stay calm,

"Oh that's very kind of you, but I would rather go alone. But thank you…" Her voice trailed and she glanced up at him, silently asking for his name. Darry got the hint and responded,

"Daryl… Daryl Shayne Curtis… But I go by Darry." The lady nodded, it seemed to be her 'thing' as some would say,

"Thank you Daryl. I really appreciate it." The woman headed towards the door, but Darry stopped her just as she reached for the doorknob,

"Wait… What's your name, Miss?"

"Venny, Margaret Venny." She responded and walked out the door, closing it tightly behind her.

Darry didn't know exactly what it was, but it was as if there was a force pulling him to that girl, Margaret. _Come on Darry… You could probably catch up to her… You need to take her home… Make sure she is safe. _The thought came to him like lightning and he ran out the door so fast that smoke was probably rolling from his feet. He caught up to her very easily, and was laughed at. "Do you always walk outside without shoes on?" She teased, Darry glanced at his feet. Sure enough, he was in his socks.

"I… Maybe it sounds stupid…But I… I… I know it sounds dumb but… I just wanted to talk to you a little more, Maggie.

"Do not call me Maggie!" Margaret scolded,

"Meg?"  
>"No!"<p>

"Marge? Margery?" Darry half joked and at the same time also seriously wanted to know if this young woman went by any nicknames.

"No, just Margaret. I hate all the nicknames." She explained, they were both walking forward now. Darry grinned,

"So Margaret…" Darry hesitated, "How old are you?"

"19", she replied, "You… And mind me asking, how tall are you?" Darry hung his head shyly and kept walking. "I'm 20 ½. Oh, and I'm 6'2."

"Wow!" Margaret exclaimed. "I'm 5'2." She looked up to Darry, "This is what a foot looks like." Darry ignored her comment as he started a new conversation, partly because he didn't know what else to say and party because he honestly wanted to know,

"Why were you out in the storm last night, Margaret?" He was shocked at how quickly her body tensed up and how bass her response was,

"I just was." They had just reached the lot at this time, "This is far enough, Darryl. Thanks for walking me here, but I would prefer to walk the rest alone." The comment threw him off, but he respected her wishes and turned around. _I don't know what it is but I want to see her again. _Darry thought to himself, _not to date or anything, but just to find out more about her. She was so interesting and intriguing. How can I ask her to meet with me without her thinking I want something… _ He didn't really think through what he said, it just came from his mouth, he honestly wasn't aware of what he said until it was out.

"Margaret!" He called, she turned around.

"Yes?" She paced towards him slowly; he didn't really feel much of anything though. She was just a dirty blonde with beautiful pale blue eyes and striking and perfect facial features that he wanted to talk to again to find out exactly who he had let sleep in his home.

"Um…" Darry began, "If you wouldn't mind… If you wanted to, maybe, and you don't have to just because I'm inviting you but… Um… Would you maybe want to go to the Dingo with… me some… sometime?

"I'd love to!" Margaret enthused. "Is it a date or friends or what?" A shy half smile adorned her face.

"Oh just as friends." Darry assured quickly, his voice hasty and almost slurred. "I don't know you and you don't know me… I just want to know who I let sleep in my house last night. I would be a friend to you but I could never be anything more. I can't, I have to work all the time, I'm raising my brothers, I am a brother living as a father and I don't have time for anything more than friendship, heck I really don't have time for friendship."

"Shhh." Margaret put her finger to her lips, "I'd love to go to the Dingo with you, Darry, as friends… Or acquaintances. What day and time should I meet you there?"

"Well I work a lot, so if.. Maybe…"

"I am available practically any time." Margaret offered, attempting to help in a minute way."

"Well, I do not get much time off work… But I am off on most weekends... Oh, and I occasionally get time off on either Mondays or Fridays," Once again Darry's voice was rushed. He sounded like a nervous schoolboy.

"How about tomorrow?" Margaret asked, Darry contemplated a moment,

"That should be fine… We just cannot stay like _forever, _because I have to spend time with my boys on the weekends."

"Your boys?" Margaret squinted her eyes and spoke slowly and cautiously, "Like children? Are you a father?"

"No! No, no, no!" Darry guaranteed, laying his hand on his heart to attempt to slow the racing rhythm that it was in. "No, my boys. My boys are my two little brothers and our friends." Darry could tell that Margaret didn't fancy what he had just said so he tried to cover himself up, "There are circumstances that occurred in our family, I prefer not say what as we do not know each other."

"I see," Margaret nodded slowly, and then changed the topic, "What time do you want to meet?"

"Um… Jeez…" He paused, _Come on Darry, you are acting like a total fool! It's just a simple question. _He mentally went through his itinerary that he had made for himself the next day. _Who am I kidding? I haven't a thing to do. Pony and Soda are old enough to care for themselves… You can do whatever you want whenever you want! _Darry noticed that Margaret was looking up at him, patiently awaiting a time; Darry quickly composed himself, "Um… How about 5?"

"5 would be lovely." Margaret agreed,

"So where can I pick you up at?" Darry asked in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Oh… Um... No need for that! I'll meet you there…" Margaret sounded very uneasy and nervous; she composed herself to say quickly, "Thank you Darryl, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Margaret turned around and was around the block before Darry could even say goodbye. Darry turned around to head home, the whole way only one thought racing in his mind; _you're meeting a girl tomorrow. This is the first time you've actually gone someplace for yourself and socially since Mom and Dad left. This is the first time you can be a silly kid instead of an adult with authority, in a long time… Even if it is just to be friends._


End file.
